LE084
Broadcast Date *1990-09 Cassette Brand / Description *Memorex MRXI S Length *C-90 Description *Lee's No. 84 written on tape label. Times without brackets relate to the Peel only file, the rest being from Jeff Young *It looks like Lee started taping on side 1 for a second time before realising Quality *Variable, rather dull on occasion Tracklisting *Less Stress: Don't Dream, It's Over (12") Boy's Own 13 September 1990 *0:18 *Phase N' Rhythm: Swollen Pockets (12") Tommy Boy TB 951 13 September 1990 *3:31 into *Wreck: Wrhodesia (LP - Soul Train) Play It Again Sam start only '' 13 September 1990 *3:43 *Digital Distortion: This Is Our B-Side (Belgium Break Mix) (12" - Certain State Of Mind) Atmosphere AT-2 ''prob ''11 September 1990 *5:10 *Think Tank: A Knife And A Fork (12") Hakatak HA 1000 11 September 1990 *9:12 *Yargo: The Love Revolution (album - Live!) Bodybeat BODY LP007 11 September 1990 *14:12 *Earle The Poet: High Noon (Vocal) (12") ''prob ''11 September 1990 *18:48 *Charles Iwegbue & His Archibogs: '''unknown 'prob ''11 September 1990 *21:40 *J.V.C. Force: Intro 2 Dance (Radio Mix) (12") Idlers WAR-082 ''prob ''11 September 1990 *(penultimate) *(24:54) Jeff Mills'' *''unknown dance "I'm Free"'' *''(29:03)'' *''Expansions: Elevation'' *(33:03) 24:54 *Lost Entity: Annihilate (L.E.S Mix) (12" - Bring That Back (One More Time)) Nu Groove NG 046 Best Of Peel Vol 12 HO John Peel 25 1990 12 September 1990 *''I wish it had been John Barnes who scored'' *(37:40) 29:27 *Fall: Zagreb (12" - White Lightning) Cog Sinister SINX 612 12 September 1990 *into *(42:49) 34:40 *snippet them *(42:56) 34:47 *Think Tank: Hack (12" - A Knife And A Fork) Hakatak HA 1000 12 September 1990 on the b-side of the track I played last night *(46:20) 38:11 *LL Cool J: Cheesy Rat Blues (album - Mama Said Knock You Out) Def Jam Recordings 467315 1 12 September 1990 *(51:27) 43:18 *snippet 12 September 1990 *(51:40) 43:31 *Half Japanese: 10th Ave. Freezeout (Triple LP boxed set-1/2 Gentlemen/Not Beasts) Armageddon A Box 1 12 September 1990 *(53:31) 45:22 *Plant Bach Ofnus: Gwenllian (12" EP - Weitharmonisch) OFN OFN 09 12 September 1990 *(57:34) 49:25 *Trak 1: Diffusion (12" - ....Motion / Diffusion) Ozone OZON 10 12 September 1990 *(1:00:09) 52:00 *Sun Kings: The Green Ray (12") F.R.O. FRO 106T 17 September 1990 *(1:05:15) 57:06 *Boogie Down Productions: Original Lyrics (album - Edutainment) Jive HIP 100 17 September 1990 *(1:09:14) 1:01:05 *Subatomic: Quark 4 (Dimensions) (12" - Quark) Fridge Recording Co. FRG 0001 17 September 1990 *(1:13:57) 1:05:48 *Moreaus: I Hear The Ladies (album - The Swound Vibes) GiG GIG 222 158 17 September 1990 *(1:17:54) 1:09:45 *Levellers 5: Big Friday (7") Probe Plus PP25 17 September 1990 *(1:21:45) 1:13:36 *Slow Bongo Floyd: Open Up Your Heart (12") F.R.O. FRO-P 501 17 September 1990 *(1:25:35) 1:17:26 *snippet 13 September 1990 *(1:25:40) 1:17:31 *Boogie Down Productions: Edutainment (album - Edutainment) Jive HIP 100 13 September 1990 *(1:28:43) 1:20:34 *Baby Whitey: Woman Wheh Yu Pride (7") Jungle Royalty JR. 004 13 September 1990 *(1:32:27) 1:24:18 *Less Stress: Don't Dream It's Over (12") Boy's Own 13 September 1990 *(1:36:29) 1:28:20 Ripper *Weatherman22 Date Sent * Date Returned * Notes *Peel September 1990 Lee Tape 84 Category:Lee Tapes Category:Sent Category:Finished